I want to have you back with me
by DuchessofMoonbrooke
Summary: Homura finds a way to return Madoka to the world because she's terribly lonely without Madoka. Kyoko and Mami are in it too. Also Madoka is a trans girl and this is canonical fact so no complaints about that.
1. Chapter 1 - I want to save you

**_AUTHORS__ NOTE:_** _I wasn't happy with my original version of this chapter so I rewrote it and so enjoy my first proper fanfic and feel free to review if you have anything to say!__  
_

* * *

A violent flash burst forth from the pit where the ritual was in progress, the sacrifice's essence flowed into the magic circle and the lock was nearly undone.  
The Doorman Angel came down from the 42nd lawful heaven and drew his great sword of righteous fire and prepared to unleash the heavenly father's judgement upon she who would rebel against the universe.  
The devil smirked as her bow and black wings contracted and formed into a silver and brass buckler from which she drew the mass produced descendant of the repeating crossbow and the fire lance. The angel promptly shredded into a million shards of molten copper and prayers of the damned.  
Homura twisted the knife the stood in the deflated corpse of the sacrifice and twisted it to open the door to the Valhalla of hope and a rose silhouette with pigtails emerged from the puella magi paradise.  
"Homura-chan?" A voice said gingerly from the gateway.  
It was the love of her life and they could finally be together.


	2. Chapter 2 - I want to be with you

The voice came from a pink glow that looked like a pink haired girl with pink hair, red ribbons and a pink frilly magical girl dress.  
It was...

"MADOKA!" Homura shrieked uncharacteristically.  
"It turns out that there really wasn't that many witches after all!" Said Madoka.  
Homura was incredibly dirty from all the time travel shenanigans and fighting brony friendzoni and the trilby of terror. Homura embraced Madoka tightly enough to get some of her dirt onto Madoka's unblemished exterior.  
"Wow Homura-chan, you're really mucky, Would you like a bath?"  
Humora became aware of her unclean appearance and walked with Makoda back to the hotel. Madoka didn't have much to say but the sudden transition of being a god to being a mere magical girl again would be overwhelming so she listened intently while Homura explained what was different about this new world and about school and what the Kaname family were up to and how she had figured out how to bring Madoka back to real life.  
The sun was setting as they neared to hotel and they watched as the sunset set beautifully and the colours reminded Homura of how much she had missed Madoka and the embraced as the last rays sank beneath the horizon.  
"Are you cold?" Asked Homura noticing that madoka was clinging rather too snugly for a dramatic romantic hug.  
Madoka nodded and Homura gave her cardigan to her as they turned to head inside.


	3. Chapter 3 - I want to bathe with you

AUTHORS NOTE: I goofed and the formatting was wonky but it's fixed now

* * *

The hotel was one of those ones that are not great but everything is better than okay. All the way to the room Madoka looking at even the simplest of things with awe especial when she found that Homura had got a big double bed with far too many pillows.  
"Homura-chan, I wish to erase every bit of dirt from every part of you with my own hands!"  
Homora reflexively turned around expecting the devious kyubey to be lurking for such a moment to ruin Madoka's happiness as usual, but of course it wasn't there.  
"It's..." Mumbled Homura, "Embarrassing..." The bath was running but she had not even started removing her grubby clothes instead awkwardly not trying to watch a Madoka disrobed herself.  
"But we're both girls! You shouldn't be embarrassed, Homura-chan!"  
"But..." She blushed the reddest red that ever redded while madoka removed the last of her underwear.  
"Homura-chan, Is something wrong?"  
"N-No.." Homura stammered, "It's..." She took a breath and looked all over her love.  
"Iveneverseenitbefore!" Homura slumped onto the bed.  
"Oh, that. Didn't I tell you?"  
"Usually, but It's I've just never seen you undressed." Homura got up and undressed while her pink friend went to check on the bath.  
"It's ready!" Madoka called.  
The bath was just the perfect temperature but Madoka insisted that she empty the entire bottle of bubbles into the tub so the two could barely see eachother but it didn't matter because Madoka was happy. All the tension of trying to find her Very Best Friend spilled out in an instant when those dainty, unblemished hands lovingly caressed the grime off of Homura's body starting from her shoulders down her arms between her fingers neither minding hair and foam going everywhere. Homura let out a purr when Madoka's hands rubbed her belly.  
"You like that?" Asked Madoks.  
"Yes, because it has been so long since we last touched."  
I had been a long time, but not quite as long as Homura had spent in her time loop but it was still longer than she wanted to wait for Madoka's silken touch.  
"Madoka is beauty." She sighed to herself.  
"No Homura-chan, I'm not beautiful." Said the pinkette, "Not yet."  
"Beauty not just bodies, Your beauty is because you are unbreakably kind, remember your first wish?" Saud Humors "I wanted to be helpful and amy needed it more than anyone else at the time" said mudoke "Yes and how many other people would do the same?"  
"Homura-chan," Madokas eyes watering "Stop being so nice to me I don't deserve it."  
"But you saved everyone from the witches, do you not realise how important that is?" Sais hameru "you became the goddess of hope, but you became my goddess long before that."  
"But," Madoka stifled a tear "what if someone still thinks I'm a boy?"  
"No one will" Homura reassured reassuringly, "you are short, have pink hair and call everyone and their dog -chan."  
"But what if everyone thinks it's just some kind of drag thing?"  
Seeing her one true love welling up with tears made Homura want to change the subject but further words would only hurt madoka more so she sploshed bubbles on her head and asked, "who am I?"  
Madoka pepped up immediately, "Long floppy ears... A bunny!" She said.  
Homura shook her head and some foam slipped off, "Not quite."  
"Can I have a clue, Homora-chan?"  
Homura put on a weird emotionless voice. "Sign here to be exploited mercilessly and die."  
Sometimes the only way to cope with tragedy is to laugh.  
"You're Kyubey!" The incubator may have been predatory and basically evil but in a way he help save all the magical girls from becoming witches, sort of.  
Madoka began to scoop up the bubbles onto her own hair and formed it so that there was two little bump things on there.  
"A bear." Answered Homura hoping that Madoka was not looking for a particular one which she wasn't.  
Bathtime continued until Madoka's hands became pruney.


	4. Chapter 4 - I want to explore you

"Remember when we first met, Homura-chan?" Madoka said as she gazed rememberingly into the distance.

"I could not live with myself if I did not." Replied Homura "I liked the sound of your name and then you were all like 'let us have a june wedding', those were some good times Homuhomu-chan! Like how long ago was that? At least 5 years in this timeline but you know..."  
Homura was almost surprised that Madoka knew the wedding stuff and began to wonder what else she had seen as the goddess of hope but Homura snapped out of her thought when Madoka's silken touch circled on her ticklish belly and Homura curled up a little in a nice way while Madoka leant in to kiss the sensitive dimple on the raven-haired girl's abdomen.  
"Mado..." The years of anticipation leading up to this moment made Homura's mind melt and her cheeks burn bright red like Madoka's ribbons.  
"This is weird." Madoka tried to get the bit of tummy fluff off her tongue without dribbling all over Homura and started kissing upwards on her body.  
"Mmmmhhhhhaaaa!" Homura exclaimed as Madoka nibbled her nipples and she rolled around wildly almost throwing Madoka off of the bed.  
"Homura-chan are you okay?" Asked the pinkette.  
"More! more!" replied a flushed Homuta "I want you inside me!"  
"Would you like anything in particular or?" "I want Madoka all over me." Homuar was vigorously rubbing herself and not actually paying attention to the love of her life.  
Madoka shifted down Homura scraggy body tracing her way past surgical scars and magical burns to reach a cloud of dark fuzzy hair signalling that Madoka was about to fall into the deep ravine.  
"D'u lik fith?" Asked Madoka with the tongue deeply penetrating the raven haired magical girl's deep darkness.  
"Higher." Said Homura still gasping.  
Madoka extracted her tongue from Homura's homu hole and fiddled around to reveal the clitoral nub and caressed it. Homura let out a shriek that made Madoka jump.  
"No keep going" Gasped Homura as she put her lovers face into her crotch. Madoka ran her tongue through Homura's delicate petals and over her precious bud slurping in Homura's sickly love nectar that was pouring out as Homura rocked her hips in orgasmic ecstasy.  
"Your turn." Homura gave a sly wink to Madoka.


	5. Chapter 5 I want you inside me

"Your turn." Homura gave a sly wink to Madoka.  
"For what?" Asked Madoka in such a way that Homura was unsure if she was really that innocent or just playing at it.  
Homura sat up and pushed Madoka down they smooched real hard and Homura couldn't help but slobber all over Madoka.  
"Are you hungry, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, her mouth overflowing with her girlfriend's fluids. Homura nodded and went back to slurping Meducas face off. Eventually Homura began to pepper the rest of Madoka's body with glistening kisses moving down over her budding breasts, across her flat stomach, through her pink bush and into her thighs.  
"Homura-chan, what are you doing?" Madoka asked because whatever she was doing felt weird.  
"Sex" Replied Homura laconically while fiddling with Madoka's scrotum.  
"You should try something else, I'm not feeling anything good yet." Homura listened to the suggestion and stroked the shaft a couple of times and then took the pinkette's girldick in her mouth and all kinds of lewd tonguework on it softly chewing at the head.  
"Homuu... That's weird" Madoka said struggling to process the new sensation of her lover fellating her.  
"I'll try something else." Homura got up and straddled Madoka and she inserted her girlfriend's penis into her vagina and tried to pump up and down but Homura lacked the muscle to do that and settled for sliding back and forth. Homura's loins were still inflamed and soaking with passion from Madoka going down on her and was moaning away in pleasure, oblivious to Madoka's lack of enjoyment of this current act.  
"Ngh." Groaned Madoka, "Homur-chan, can you get off me?" Homura did nothing. "Homura." The former goddess of hope put on her sternest voice, "I do not like this. Please stop it at once."  
"Fine." The raven haired devil slid off of Madoka's divine instrument.  
For a second she almost went to put her pyjamas on but she remembered that she was gay satan and went back to blowing hard on the pink girl's hyenaclit.  
"Homug-" Madoka was overwhelmed by the ferocity that Homura took her ladycock down her throat and touching her in place she didn't know you could touch like that funny bit between your testicles and bumhole. "Homuraghgghhbbmmmgnnnnnn~!"Madoka grunted as she reached climax and shot her baby batter down Homura's throat and over her face.  
"Madoka..." Homura licked her lips and was blushing wildly with gobby blobs of spunk resting on her, "You taste beautiful."  
Madoka made no reply.


	6. Chapter 6 - I want to be away from you

The scent of tea and scones filled the air as the sun set on Mitakihara city, the last of the orange rays bouncing off the triangular glass of the coffee table.  
A tall blonde lady placed down a seemingly antique teapot and poured some into Madoka's cup.  
"Miss Akemi is an odd duck." The older magic girl deftly slung her ribbons to fetch a piece of cutlery that she had not enough hands picked up on her way from the kitchen which was awfully lazy since she could have just made a second trip but Madoka was too sad and gay to notice.  
"Mami, you and Homura-chan remember me but you're both magical girls so I'm really worried that mama and papa won't know me." Madoka burst into tears for the third time since getting to the Tomoe residence.  
"Madoka dear, you will always have a home here." Said Mami, "Try not to feel to bad." The blonde's sincere smile faded quickly as she realised that she ought to have though more carefully about that she was saying.  
"You d-don't knoww howmm uch they meant to me!" Madoka sniffleshouted, "Every day since I l-left I missed them. And I was dddead to them this wwhhole ttime." Eyes bloodshot, tears cascading, nose running Mami had never seen her pink junior in quite such a state even after she watched Madoka die countless times, All Mami could do was to offer Madoka her favourite handkerchief in the hopes that Madoka would clean herself at least symbolically. "Mammama said," Madoka dabbed her eyes and blew her nose, "Mama said she would take me drinking with her like adult, Papa said they would teach me their cooking secrets and now I was never part of the family. They are probably better off without me anyway." The floodgates reopened, "I am nothing but a burden and I can only hurt everyone around me I I should Just die" Madoka smashed her fist off the table breaking a cup and she screamed and flapped in despair, "I killed Sayaka!" Barely a breath and she yelled again, "I ruined Homura!" Shaking she rolled on the floor avoiding her kind senior's gaze, "You hate me too because I'm useless and should just die please Mami do it now I dont wany t livd any lolinger plase."  
Silently Mami picked up Madoka and held her tightly stroking her hair ignoring that Madoka's nails were digging in deep enough to draw blood.  
"M-mami" Madoka whimpered, "I-i'm ssory I broke your cup..."  
"It was not your fault, Madoka" Mami sighed, "I can buy another."  
Mami wished that she could buy a replacement for Madoka's shattered heart. 


	7. Chapter 7 - I can't sleep without you

Once Madoka had calmed down a little Mami treated her to a dinner of homebaked scones with clotted cream and cherry jam wrapped in bed with Madoka's favourite Bird School movie and the storm of feels had appeared to pass over Mami decided to turn in for the night.  
Mami slept soundly and dreamt of having her own tearoom with her two friends until something moved the covers and she rose from her reverie.  
"Uuhh notyet..." Mami groaned with her eyes shut tight Trying to ignore the warmth of the unexpected body next to her. A small hand clutched her arm and Madoka's sweet breath fell into her ear. Mami tried to doze off again but Madoka was lightly squishing her arm in such a way that it was far from unpleasant but it was noticeable enough to prevent Mami from sleeping.  
"You feel really nice." The pinkette spoke softly as if to not wake Mami even though she knew that the blonde was awake. "Can I cuddle into you more?"  
Mami arched her back to let Madoka pass her arm round her torso and held closely.  
The rhythm of Mami's breathing eventually lulled Madoka to sleep and soon after Mami followed the former goddess of hope into the abyss of sleep.

Mami awoke with a damp patch on her arm whose source could be traced the set of lips connected to the adorable sleeping round face that rested on her saliva coated limb.  
"Good morning." Whispered Mami.  
"Morn.." Madoka mumbled still half asleep and a smile grew across her face and she nuzzled deeper into mami's fleshy warmness and the two remained in the bed basking in comfort.  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Mami asked breaking the comforting silence. Madoka slipped out of her hold on Mami.  
"I don't know..." She replied, "Pancakes maybe?"  
"That sounds delightful, but you will have to pick up some eggs though. Do you want crepes or scotch?" Mami arose out of the bed and began to dress herself

"Crepes!" Madoka also prepared to go and face the day ahead.


	8. Chapter 8 - I Still Miss You

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_****_Shout out to everyone who has kept reading this far! What do you think of my story?__  
_

_Is it a trainwreck that you want to leave but want to see if it gets worse?_

_Or are you actually enjoying what I'm writing? I'd love to hear what you think, even if it's mostly negative!_

* * *

"Homura Akemi, your wish has already been granted and Madoka Kaname has returned to you. You can no longer reset time." The voice came from the pile of smouldering colourless salsa that oozed over the feet of the dark haired magical girl. "Further violence is ineffectual, why humans continue to struggle in the face of a lost cause is beyond our comprehension as Incubators."  
Homura spat on the gooey mess that almost reminded her of that bight with Madoka and she fired another round of lead cased death into Kyubey's mangled corpse. "Ghosts." Said the otherworldly creature as it leapt down from the nearest ledge.  
"What about them." Homura did not want to spend a moment longer with the mephistophelean space kitten.  
"When a magical girl dies with regrets she wanders until she can solve them." The incubator sat with the same emotionless expression as always, "This currently seems to be a more effective way of delaying entropy than witches or demons since a vast quantity of emotional energy is created when magical girls fight something recognisably human."  
"Really?" Said Homura, ready to drop some ICBMs on Kyubey.  
"Your "friend" Sayaka Miki should be returning soon as a field trial for the Ghost System." Announced Kyubey.  
Homura fled to her home thinking of what she considered Madoka's safety.

It would be wrong to describe Homura's place as an apartment when basically every surface that wasn't used for cooking, bomb making and battle plans was covered in Madoka related paraphernalia ranging from innocent things like photographs of her and her endearingly childish drawings to the kind of things only the most disgustingly perverted of stalkers would collect. Rummaging in the great filing cabinet Homura found the folder documenting Sayaka Miki and Oktavia von Seckendorff to try and figure out how to win, because they would only have one attempt that at stopping the incubator's vile schemes from now on.  
Swords, lots of swords. Wheels too. Homura pictured the many time that she witnessed Madoka's untimely demise at the hands of her former best friend. Convulsing in despair Homura cried herself to sleep holding her Madoka pillow imagining the horrors that could befall her eternal crush.


	9. Chapter 9 - I want us to be friends

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__Shout out to my fan, you know who you are! Tell me what it is you like about my story since I'm pretty sure this is most incoherent nonsense..._

_Anyway, A wild Kyouko appears! and now I've introduced all the living magical girls conversations will probably become even more confusing to follow!_

* * *

The street was empty as one would expect early on a sunday morning save for one figure in a dirty green hoodie and denim shorts, the figure gave a casual wave and continued to eat pocky.  
"Hey, you're back!" Her crimson eyes lit up upon seeing Madoka, "Bored if the whole god thing, yea? Don't blame ya, Where are you staying these days?"  
"It's nice to meet you again Kyouko." Madoka said wondering if the redhead ever wore anything else. "Mami is looking after me because I'm scared that mama and papa won't remember me."  
"I remember so I don't get why they wouldn't." Said Kyouko.  
"But you're a magical girl though." Madoka began stroking her ribbon.  
Kyouko changed the subject, "So, there's this place I need to show someone, are you free or?" Asked Kyouko hastily.  
"Well I was kind of going to buy eggs for Mami to make pancakes. would you like breakfast with us, Kyouko-chan?" Asked Madoka smiling because she had friends again.  
"Yeah sure." Said Kyouko rubbing a crumb out of her moustache. "But after you're coming to see the Lovely Kyouko Sakura Extream Arcade Fun Complex!"  
Madoka didn't quite follow, "What?"  
"The Lovely Kyouko Sakura Extream Arcade Fun Complex!" She repeated with a proud gleam in her crimson eyes, "I did some work for an elderly couple and they basically adopted me so I inherited their old amusement arcade! Pretty cool isn't it?"  
"Yes, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Said Madoka as they entered the shop and as well as the eggs Kyouko also bought some maple syrup, blueberries and a huge bag of crinkly crisps to share on the road 40/60.

\\\\\\\\\\

"You ought to avoid letting shards of eggshell get into the bowl." Mami said attempting so fish the fragments out of the mixing bowl for the pancake batter.  
"But extra protein!" Retorted Kyouko.  
"I think you mean calcium, and anyway this happened last time and all you did was complain." Mami shook her head and Madoka started adding the flour and elderflowers because Mami had some lying around in the pantry and didn't have enough for anything else and Kyouko had gotten herself distracted by finding things to use as toppings.  
With the pan on and the mix mixed, Madoka was feeling almost confident and she poured the liquid cake into the pan which started noisily sizzling right away.  
"Should I try flipping the pancakes?" Madoka asked the others while the pancake turned a golden brown.  
"It'll be a laugh!" Replied Kyouko.  
Mami was too busy with the tea to respond.  
"Fwoop!" Shouted Madoka as she tossed the pan causing the pancake to land on her head.  
Mami was just returning to the kitchen when Madoka donned her edible new hat and giggled, "Oh dear, is are you all right?" Laughter quickly giving way to concern while Kyouko snapped a picture on Madoka's phone that was lying on the table unguarded.  
Madoka was more surprised than anything, "Mami, maybe you should take over the cooking. I just make everything worse when I try."  
"Don't say things like that Madoka!"  
Mami's voice was stern while still caring, "You might not be at risk of becoming a witch, but nothing good comes from thinking like that."  
"It can't be helped..." Madoka slumped at the table twisting her ribbons to keep herself from crying.  
Madoka felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"This is really great!" Kyouko told her, munching nonchalantly. The dark moment passed and the three enjoyed the breakfast of pancakes topped with everything.


	10. Chapter 10 I want to know more about you

_**AUTHORS**__** NOTE:** Chapters 10 and 11 were initially one big piece but it was taking a long time to write so I split it._

_P.S. Thanks for the reviews!  
_

* * *

"Would anyone like the last of my blueberry?" Asked Mami holding out a blue stained finger.  
"Staring contest, winner takes all!" Kyouko challenged Madoka, who nodded in acceptance.  
"Mami, could you judge." Asked Madoka.  
Mami smiled as her girls shot metaphorical beams at each other. Kyouko blinked first and Mami shuffled up close behind Madoka who jumped slightly as the blonde's soft roundness pressed into her back.  
"You've earned this, Madoka" Mami said in a sultry voice and gave the pinkette her best bedroom eyes.  
"Ehh?" Uttered Madoka.  
Mami quickly whispered into her, "Play along, Kyouko does it better if you tease her before."  
"Oh," Madoka put herself in character, "Mami is so delicious." Said Madoka sucking Mami's fruity digit while Mami turned her gaze to Kyouko. The redhead was blushing intensely and something was straining at her shorts.  
"Kyouko, what have I said about weapons in the house?" Kyouko growled in embarrassment at the older girl's remark.  
"It's time to got to my arcade!" Kyouko stood up and changed the subject hoping that the promise of an hour in the ball pit would let her throbbing erection vanish unnoticed.  
The others also stood up.  
"Unfortunately I have some other business to attend to, but Madoka would be delighted to see what you've done with the place."

/

The arcade was on the second floor of tall grimy building in the rundown part of town. Upon entering the place had a ghostly vibe because all of the games and most of the lights were off and the windows had been blacked out.  
"The place is kinda run down at the moment but once I get the money sorted..." Kyouko trailed off noticing that Madoka hadn't entered, "There's a switch at the door if the dark bothers you."  
While the room was still dingy Madoka could at least see her way around. The arcade was far from being ready to open to the public with broken machines, dated furnishings and a lack of prizes in the claw grabber thingy. Kyouko vaulted the food counter and grabbed an apple out the fridge and started crunching away.  
"The soft play bit's pretty comfy if you want somewhere to sit." Said Kyouko gesturing towards the brightly coloured structure that was the other room. Madoka headed inside unsure if it would be big enough for her to fit in to. Taking her shoes off she crawled up a set of platforms and along a corridor with netted walls and a padded floor. Turning at an intersection Madoka came upon an area with a long gap with relatively steep slopes and a rubber ball on a rope for swinging across the chasm. Madoka reached out for the swing and almost got on but she slipped and landed on the yellow cushioned floor at the bottom. Kyouko scampered along from the other side, chortled a little and slipped herself down into the pit with a basket of sandwiches and sweets.  
"I came here for a birthday party when I was younger and we got in to trouble for trying to move all the balls from the ballpit up here." Kyouko hoped that her little anecdote would recover Madoka from the shock of falling.  
"Would you mind if I asked some questions, Kyouko-chan?" Madoka picked up a cucumber sandwich.  
"What about?"  
"Oh, I'm just kind of not sure about what has been happening since I made my wish..." Replied Madoka twirling her single loose tail, "Is Sayaka-chan okay? Did you know anything what Homura-chan was planning? Are you and Mami a thing? I'm very sorry if I'm imposing on you don't need to answer if you don't want to."  
"Sayaka passed away years ago," Kyouko whispered a silent prayer, "I was careless but there were far to many of them for us both to take and she sacrificed herself for me because she was a fool."  
Madoka put down her sandwich and gave Kyouko a hug.  
"She was my fool..." Kyouko hugged Madoka back resting her face in the pinkette's shoulder.  
"Sorry, Kyouko-chan," Said Madoka apologetically, "I shouldn't have asked that."  
"Don't apologise you silly, I need to let all this out anyway." Kyouko sniffled.


	11. Chapter 11 - Running up that hill

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**_ This took a while to write even though it's short. _

* * *

Kyouko started speaking again after eating in silence,"How did your folks respond when you told them?"  
"Mama was very pleased to have the girl she always wanted." Madoka replied.  
"Yeah, well my dad killed my whole family because of me." Kyouko feigned nonchalance badly, "I don't need to talk about it." The last time she spoke about those events were to Sayaka shortly before her untimely demise.  
Kyouko sat quietly with her head down and Madoka twirled her hair for a bit. Eventually she broke the silence.  
"So, um, I hope you don't mind if I ask about Mami?" Madoka asked nervously.  
"Car crash, lost her family and made the contract." Kyoko paused for a second and looked into Madoka, "Wishes always work differently from what you expect."  
"What do you mean?" Madoka was slightly puzzled.  
"I wanted people to come to dad's church, but no one really listened to him. Sayaka wanted her boy crush to stop being injured, but he went off with some other girl." Explained Kyouko.  
"I get it." Madoka stretched her legs then sat against the soft yellow slope again.  
"So Mami asked for her damaged body to be fixed and that's what happened. Just a 'normal' girl who grew suddenly." Kyouko stopped to munch a custard cream and continued, "She got a flawless wish and I got nothing, or at least that's how it seemed at the time. I never realised how isolated she was, no family, no friends, told to fight monsters nobody else could see and even her body was unfamiliar."  
Madoka gazed loosely at the worn netting recalling meetings in times that never existed, her magical senior was always overjoyed to have someone to be with even if it was only tea, cakes and witch hunting.  
"Mami always said 'I'm not alone anymore'..." Madoka's tear soaked into an exposed piece of sponge as a sound called out for attention.

*berp**berp*

Madoka withdrew her portable telephone and saw a message saying [come home soon xx].

"Mama..."


	12. Chapter12 Homura (almost) makes a friend

_**AUTHORS**__** NOTE:** Imagine someone made Troll 3 and it was a financial success... _

* * *

The shrubbery was blanketed in the cloying darkness of the urban night and the young girl hid among the presumably green leaves clutching her dagger waiting to catch one of the large grey entities away from the pack lumbering through the park. A quick breeze disrupted the stillness as a column of flame and lead decimated the demons instantly. A figure with long, dark hair approached her brandishing a particularly illegal looking gun stashing little black pellets into her wristguard.  
"I have what I need, you can take the rest." the mysterious elegant lady fired at the legs of the only unharmed wraith tripping it to the ground. The knife girl rose to her feet slowly.  
"Can you show me how to do that?" She asked. The stranger looked the beginner in the eye.  
"No," the raven haired woman replied, "but I have something you can let you be my assistant."

/  
Having reached the address on the card the novice magical girl pressed the buzzer labeled "Akemi" and waited for an answer.  
"You need to wait a bit longer, sorry." It was the voice of person from the park. Luckily she had brought a book to read and sat down on the cold bench near the entrance.  
After ten minutes or so she finished her chapter and tried the buzzer again. This time she was let in without a word.  
Much like the exterior, the inside of the building was clean, modern but otherwise unremarkable like most of Mitakihara City. For a block of flats the building was unsettlingly quiet but she tried to tell herself that it was only because it was late. Upon reaching Akemi's door the girl knocked once and expected to be made to wait longer but was quickly admitted inside.  
The apartment was spacious, clean and modern the walls adorned with screens mostly showing maps and notes and a few featured images of a pinkette girl, although these appeared as if the owner had wanted to hide them temporarily.  
She sat herself downon the sofa across from the resident of this place.

"I never asked your name," said her host, "I am Homura Akemi."  
"Prisca Satou," she paused looking for a reaction but Homura's face gave nothing away, "it's nice to meet you, I guess."  
"An unusual name, is it foreign? Asked Homura attempting to break the ice a little.  
"Uh... Yeah," Prisca tried to think of something to stop the inevitable question, "She was a saint. Martyred at 13 they say."  
Something happened behind Homura's eye, "How appropriate."  
"What?" That was not what she was expecting.  
"How long have you been a magical girl?" Homura asked.  
"Only a week or so..."  
"Do you understand what it means to be a magical girl?"  
"My soul is in the gem that formed after making my wish and now I must use my powers to collect curses from those demons to help QB to prevent the heat death if the universe." Stated Prisca, "and if I use up all of the magic in my soul or if my gem becomes sufficiently damaged I will die."  
Homura's face contorted in surprise.  
"How do you know all that?" She exclaimed.  
"I was always told to read a contract before signing."  
"Fuck." The older girl slumped into the sofa glaring a her guest, the ensuing silence hung like an unwelcome smell.  
"I've seen terrible things when others found out the truth," Homura drew up images that shouldn't exist from another time in another world. "She killed her friends when she learned what you knew from the beggining. Why did you ask Kyubey about the nature of magical girls? Usually he tries to catch you when you are at your most vunerable."  
"I went looking for QB of my own accord." Said Prisca, toying with her soul ring, "there was a rumour at school that there was a talking cat in the city and one of my friends went looking for it and when she got back she never really acted the same. Then three weeks ago she disappeared and I go hunting this ghost cat who had obviously cursed her and now here I am."  
"You're different," said Homurs, "and that is why I need you, Prisca Satou."  
"Why me though?" Prisca tilted her head quizzically.  
"There is a new threat coming," Homura drew up a video of her last conversation with Kyubey, a rogue incubator is planning to increase productivity by making magical girls fight the ghosts of other fallen magical girls and I can't depend on my usual comrades in arms for this. I need you to deliver the finishing blow when I give the signal."  
She wasn't sure if she really understood what was going on.


	13. Chapter 13 - I wanna marry Mami

_**AUTHORS**__** NOTE**_**_:_******_I'm going away soon so I'll probably only get one more chapter out before I disappear for a couple of weeks so yeah..._

* * *

After testing the game machines that weren't visibly broken Kyouko and Madoka decided to return to Mami's. It was a pleasant evening except for the hordes of schoolchildren swarming the town in groups always shaped to inconvenience the other pedestrians. Madoka found herself pre-emptively apologising while Kyouko's evasive manoeuvres took on a dance-like quality.  
The two stopped at a vending machine for Kyouko to replenish her snack supply and couldn't help but overhear the conversation between a couple of kids in a familiar cream uniform.  
"You heard about the haunted station? Kaz and some guys from the other school are doing an endurance campout to see if it's true." Said one of the students.  
"Yeah, is that the one they're calling the Blue Blade?" Asked the other.  
"Kaz swears that his cousin's aunt's dogsitter got slashed by her!" Said the first one.  
Kyouko took her pocky and left without a word.  
Further down the street Kyouko turned to Madoka.  
"It can't be," she said, "there's no way that's her."  
"But it can't be Sayaka-chan! She should be in my paradise for magical girls like all the others who fell." Said Madoka.  
"Let's just get home." Kyouko's long stride made Madoka jog to keep up all the way to chez Tomoe.

As soon as they opened the door it was apparent that Mami had already put tea on and the aroma of freshly baked lemon drizzle cake welcomed them back.  
"Welcome back," Mami greeted, "did you have a nice day?"  
Kyouko had already dug into the cake before feeling the presence of another person in the room. "That my own special recipe, I am glad you seem to be enjoying it so much." Said the person across the table from Kyouko. Besides traditional dress and large spectacles the other guest resembled and indescribably old Mami.  
"Yeah, this it pretty good." Kyouko said back to the elderly lady. Madoka took this as a cue to take a slice before the redhead ate everything.  
"Thank you, now you must be the boyfriend that my little Mami is always talking about."  
Madoka took a glance at Kyouko who was still scoffing cake, then looked to Mami for guidance.

"_I'm terribly sorry Kyouko. Granny jumps to conclusions about things._" Appologised Mami telepathically.  
"_You should have said she was coming!_" Kyouko replied mentally.  
"_I was about to but you and Madoka left here rather abruptly this morning._" Mami sat down at the table and poured more tea for everyone.  
"So, uh..." Madoka began filling the silence that lay outside of the mind messages, "I really like your cake, Mrs. Tomoe. I'd like to be able to bake, is there anything you think a beginner should know?"  
"Confidence," The said the old woman as she shuffled slightly in her pillow, "All cakes are very much the same except for if the baker believes in herself or not. And you can call me Granny if you like, Mrs. Tomoe sounds so formal."  
"A foul mood makes a foul sponge" said Mami and Granny together.

Granny turned to Kyouko who looked up from her plate and their eyes met for an intense second.  
"So, have you asked her yet or are you too modern for that?"  
"_What should I say? Is she being serious?_" Kyouko yelled telekinetically.  
"_Just tell the truth, I would like to finish my studies and you have your arcade._" Was Mami's psychic reply.

"Maybe once Mami's has her degree and my amusements are open and running." Kyouko said to Granny.  
"That's very sensible, back when I was your age people jumped into marriage too quickly and didn't do anything to develop themselves," Granny rose to her feet, "Just be prompt about making me some great-grandbabies before my time is over."  
Mami left the room to help Granny with her bath and Kyouko shot a look at Madoka who shrugged and continued eating.

*berp berp*  
Madoka's phone received a message.  
"Meet 2100h railway yard. K & M are liabilities come alone."  
"Homura-chan..." She sighed.


	14. Chapter 14 I Sayakan't believe this!

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__I'm back and I only got this one chapter written so enjoy or something..._

* * *

The last glimmers of sundown faded behind a blanket ominous gathering clouds as an unfamiliar figure sprinted across the rails towards Madoka.  
"You're Madoka, Right?" Asked the newcomer.  
"Why do you ask?" Replied Madoka keeping an eye out for Homura.  
"Well, Akemi-senpai kind of built you up to be some kind of legend but you seem pretty normal so far." Said the kid.  
Suddenly Homura uncomfortably close to Madoka.  
"Kyubey has new vile schemes to extract despair from magical girls." Homura spoke directly into Madoka's ear "accidently" taking stray hairs into her mouth.  
Madoka stepped backwards, "Not so close, Homura-chan."  
"The ghost of Sayaka Miki haunts this station as bait for Kyouko as part of Kyubeys evil plan." Homura explained, "We must put her to rest before his experiment begins in earnest."  
"I'm here because I didn't know this Miki person so this shouldn't be much different than a normal fight for me." Added the girl who hadn't introduced herself yet, "you can call me Prisca if you like."  
This however, was not the time for introductions as a fuzzy translucent mass appeared to be walking towards the platforms.  
Staying a few meters behind the rapidly congealing phantasm the three magical girls followed what could only be the disturbed spirit of Sayaka. From an amorphous blob to a glistening silhouette and finally a girl clad in blue wielding a cutlass that was both sharper and meaner looking than when Madoka had last seen it the ghost marched into the station proper.  
"Were you expecting a cute girl?" Said the presumably malevolent spirit tilting her head behind her at an unnatural angle, "too bad, it's just Sayaka-chan!"  
The kids Madoka recognised from earlier fled the station screaming hysterically when Sayaka's ghost began to spit swords at them and spilt their shitty tonic wine that came in cans instead of glass bottles because they were a bunch of jakes with no taste.  
Homura blasted a couple of cluster grenades in Sayaka's general direction to divert her attention from slashing the incapacitated salaryman on the bench who had slept through the noisy children and the dramatic thunderstorm that had started a minute ago. The ghost launched three and a million thousand ghost swords at the alive magical girls cackling like a kookaburra on laughing gas.


End file.
